


Truth or Dare

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Truth or Dare

When he played Truth or Dare, Conner always picked Dare. Truth was too dangerous; he had too many secrets to hide, and he was a lousy liar. The last big mistake he'd made was in freshman year, when he admitted that he had been hungover that game they lost to Stone Canyon. He hadn't gotten kicked off the team, but he went into social exile for two weeks.

But when he'd come back inside after singing the national anthem on the lawn in his underwear, it seemed smart to take a Truth.

"Where are you always running off to?"

Oops.


End file.
